Misunderstood
by TurtleLove
Summary: Donnie's Misunderstood, his brothers make fun of him and make him do different stuff for no reason. Donnie just want it to stop, Then he meet someone and finally realise how lucky he is, but this girl on the other hand is not very lucky... Don/OC
1. Prolouge

**Hey everyone! A new idea that I come up with an I had to write it down :P**

**R&R and I hope you like it ;D**

* * *

"Move out of the way, loser!"

They pushed me into a locker and walked past me. This was a normal day for me at school.

I have no friends, I'm the nerd, I'm a loser, ugly…and my glasses are round and too big. I have brown, straight hair, brown eyes and I'm about 160 cm high.

I'm also flat chested and have no curves. I'm 14 and all in my class have that except me.

I've been going to 11 different schools and it's always the same, I'm the one that people like to make fun off, take my stuff and flush them down the toilet. Yes it really is that bad.

I'm from a poor family, me, my mother and brother lives at my grandmother's house, we can't afford our own house. That's why we're stuck here in New York.

My dad disappeared after he got kicked out when mom found out that he'd been sleeping with our neighbor, Roxanne. That was 4 years ago.

My name's Malin by the way, Malin Stewert.

Malin is a Swedish name I think, my mother's from Sweden. I've never been able to understand why she would move away from Sweden to live a life like this in New York.

My mom and brother are both drug addicts. Mom started after daddy left and my brother just hung out with the wrong people.

I think it was after that everything started to go wrong.

* * *

"Hey Donnie, can you hurry up in there I really need to go!"

"I'm done soon, chill!" Don said with toothpaste in his mouth.

He spitted and got out from the bathroom so Mikey could get in.

"Yo, Donnie can ya come an take a look at my damn TV, it's makin' annoin' sounds?"

That was Raph.

"Can it wait I had plans for today that I have to…"

"Now brainiac!" Raph interrupted and took direction to the kitchen.

I sighted and walked to Raph's room to take a look at the stupid TV.

This is how it always is, no one care that I have things to do, more important stuff then to fix a TV or like our PS2 that Mikey always end up breaking.

I always have to fix their things.

Sometimes I wish I wasn't the smart one, I just feel so used, my brothers always tell me to fix things and I don't even get a thank you, I meean come on is it too much to ask for? I would really like some changes right now, whatever just is doesn't have anything to do with broken things and brain.

I feel lost and I don't really know what's going to happen to me.

Just hope I'll find out.

* * *

**Prologue's up R&R everybody! Tell me what you think and the next chapter will be up in no time ;D**


	2. Chapter 1

**Ok, so here's another chapter R&R ;D **

* * *

Malin woke up after she heard her mom calling for her downstairs.

She got out of bed and picked some fresh clothes from her dresser. After getting dresssed she walking down the stairs. From the small hallway at the end of the staircase she could see her mother and grandma in the livingroom eating breakfast.

She grabbed all her school stuff and jacket, said good bye and started walking to school. On her way she walked past an old building to her right. There was also a small antique shop on the bottom floor "2nd time around" She read

She kept walking, the sky was gray and cold wind hit her.

After about 20 minutes of walking she walked inside the school building.

* * *

Don took an extra look at the motorcycle to make sure that everything worked properly.

He took a old towel and wiped off the oil and grease on his hands then he left the garage. Don got back into the peace and quiet of his bedroom.

5 minutes later there was a knock on the door.

"Donnie, Master Splinter want us all down for practice in 2 minutes, you better hurry up" Leo's voice informed.

"Yes, be right there!" Donnie answered. He left his room and walked to the _dojo _to practice with his brothers.

He saw his brothers in position on the mat in front of their master. Don sat down next to Mikey on the mat.

"Good evening my sons, today's practice are going to be a lot of physical exercises"

Don let out a silent sigh in angst. After half an hour it was time to spar. Leo and Mikey got to spar first, they did extremely well both of them.

Then it was Raph and Donnie's turn.

Don took his Bo staff and Raph grabbed his Sais.

They started to circle each other, Raph attacked first.

He came running with is sais in hand and planned to hit Don in the shoulder.

Donnie blocked and flipped over Raph and landed behind him, Don lost his balance and fell over one of Raph's weights. Raph saw his opportunity and trapped Don to the floor wish meant that Raph had won.

"Did you see that guys, I didn't even touch him!" Raph said and walked back to his brothers that now was laughing.

"You really shouln't be spreading all your stuff around the dojo" Don said as he helped himself up.

"Or you can just watch were you're goin'!"

The laugher from Leo and Mikey grew higher.

" I think that's it for tonight" Splinter said and left the _dojo_.

Raph and Leo followed him.

Mikey and Don started walking behind.

"You know Donnie, Raph's right you now, you're kind of lazy and with you trippin' over things all the time, I mean it's not the first time this has happened…maybe you should lay off with Ninjutsu and focus on all brain stuff that you're really good at, and there you never mess up anything eiter, of course I'm not telling' you what to do but maybe you should think about it?" Mikey explained

"What are you talking about Mikey , a couple of mistakes and I can't train anymore? You don't become a Ninjutsu master in a day Mikey" Don said, a little offended.

"No, I'm not telling you that you should do that just think about it, I just feel that you're in the way on our missions, no hurt feelings bro"

"Okay…" Don was through with the conversation, he just wanted to get back into his room.

"Anyway, I'm tired, I'll see you in the morning 'night bro!"

"Good night"

Don went to bed short after that and started thinking.

* * *

Malin got home from school with wet clothes and hair after the storm that had made it's way over the city that evening.

Her mother and brother were in the living room when she got inside.

"I'm home!" Malin said to let her mom know she was home.

"Great can you fix the dishes?" Her mom asked

"Sure" Malin started with the dishes as she heard her mom and brother laugh in the living room, the whole house smelled smoke from the cigarettes.

Malin's mother had no energy left anymore, she had lost her job months ago, the only things she does now is smoke and watch TV. Malin's brother Jonas is 18, no job and no plans on moving out.

When Malin was done with the dishes she went upstairs to her room and started with her homework.

* * *

**TBC, PLEASE R&R **

**And just so you know, Don's brothers will be much more meaner in later chapters, it's hard to make them mean and still keep to their personality's **

**Anyway, I'm trying the next chapter should be up soon enough :D **

**So stay with me !**


	3. Chapter 2

**Hello people! Sorry for the wait, here's the new chapter!**

**Warning! Violence !**

* * *

20th November, Christmas was getting closer, Malin walked past a few stores on her way home from school that day. Most windows were already decorated with beautiful christmas lights and tiny santas.

She finally made it home and ran up the steps to the front enterance. She unlocked the door and walked in, no one was home.

* * *

There was a loud knock on Donnie's door, he got up from his chair and opened it and got pushed over by a furious Raph who started searching through Donnie's room, rage in his eyes.

"Can I help you?" Don asked and got up from the floor.

"Were is it?!" Raph yelled .

"Where is what Raphael?"

"Mikey told me you had it in here…Aha! Here it is" Raph said taking a note book out from one of the boxes in the corner of Donnie's room.

"Asshole! You have no fuckin' respect do ya'!" Raph said walking out of the room.

Don tried to figure out why Mikey had hidden that book in his room and made him take the blame for it.

Mikey was in the living room, playing videogames. Don walked up to him and sat down next to him on the couch.

"I know what you're thinking' bro, sorry" Mikey said, still focused on the game.

"Can I et a good reason why you hid that notebook in my room ?" Don asked, annoyed.

"C'mon Don, no big deal, it was a joke, get over it"

"Yes, really funny Mikey, I'm dying from laughter on the inside" Don said with a sarcastic tone in his voice.

"Why so serious all the time bro? besides, what do you think he'd done to me if he'd found out I was the one who took it? "

"Why did you have to take it in the first place?" Don said frustrated.

"Because, that thing is like Raph's diary and I wanted to read it" Mikey said.

"So you thought that hiding it in my room would help?"

"I didn't really think it through alright, just get off my shell already will ya?"

Don was getting more frustrated with time, Mikey knew how mad Raph could get and had been childish and said I was guilty, what's wrong with him.

Mikey didn't seem to care he just kept on playing .

"Really nice Mikey, very caring!"

"shill! I wont do it again okay"

Don didn't care to listen anymore and got up on his feet an left Mikey alone on the couch in the living room .

* * *

The phone started ringing, Malin got up from her bed and run down the stairs and picked up the phone.

"Hello?" She answered

"Hello, Malin it's your grandmother"

"Hello"

"Listen, we will come home in the morning, your mother and I will be at some friends house because none of us can drive home, your brother should be back home soon though, I'll see you in the morning Malin"

"Okay, good night grandma"

"Good night"

Then they hung up

Later that night when Malin had gone to bed and finally fell asleep, the door was beaten up and flew to the floor in Malin' s room.

Malin woke up in a second and sat straight up in her bed. Her brother stormed in, clearly not sober and took a firm grip on her hair and threw her to the ground, he started kicking her in the stomach, hitting her arms and face, Malin screamed for help.

An half hour later, Malin lay on the floor, bleeding.

* * *

When Donnie walked into the kitchen the next morning he was totally ignored, nobody said good morning or even looked up from their breakfast.

Through the entire meal they all sat quietly.

* * *

**A/N: Sat quiet, quietly? I don't even know :(**


	4. Chapter 3

-Warning: Violence!

* * *

_**M**_alin couldn't move, her whole body hurt, she didn't know what to do, except that she would have to try and get up, maybe try to cover her bruises.

When she walked down the stairs on shaky legs and got into the kitchen, she didn't know how to act, her brother was sitting by the table, eating. When he noticed that Malin had entered the kitchen he lifted his gaze and just stared at her.

Her mother gave her a sandwich, Malin ate it on her way out the door, her body was aching from all the sudden movements while collecting all her books.

Finally outside Malin only made it down the steps before she heard someone calling her name behind her.

Malin started running, first she though it was her imagination playing with her but when she felt a violent thrust on her back she knew it was real. Malin fell to the ground scratching her forehead on the asphalt, leaving a bleeding wound.

She was dragged into an ally and pressed to the hard and cold wall.

"You're not going to tell anyone what happened last night, if you go to the police I'll kill you, got it?!" Jonas...

He loosed his grip and walked away. Malin collapsed to the ground crying, she was feeling cold but she didn't care anymore …Maybe death isn't such a bad thing after all…

* * *

_**D**_onnie never left his lab that day, he felt so useless, Splinter had been in to him to take a look at how he was doing, Donnie had said that he felt sick and he got to skip practice, he sat in front of his computer, just thinking.

*1 month and 5 days later, Christmas*

_**N**_ot even a Christmas tree was in Malin's house that Christmas morning, only the same old house with boring furniture's and the gray colors on the walls.

Any presents were absolutely nothing to think about, just like every year, her family didn't really celebrate Christmas. But Malin was happy, she was off of school for about 3 weeks so she could do what she wanted. And also the best thing was that her brother left her alone, not talking to her or anything. He would not do anything on Christmas. With a fast look at her family in the living room, she got up to her room again, reading a book. Later that day, it was late and my grandmother coming into my room, telling me my mother's at the hospital, she had passed out on the couch, they don't know what's wrong with her yet, we spent the rest of our Christmas in the hospital in a wait room, wondering what could be wrong with my mother.

**Don's Pov**

_**C**_hristmas was hell, at least for me, dinner was torture, nobody spoke, not to me at least, and the presents has to be the worst, I gave Raph a new spanner, he said a short thanks, later I saw Raph throw it away…

To Leo a gave a cloth (for his swords), ink and an old pencil. He seemed happy when e first saw it but he didn't use the ink to write with, he gave it to Mikey and he thought the battle shell would look good in black…for Mikey I got a comic book, he made tiny planes of it, apparently, he already had that comic, he said "pointless gift if you ask me" out loud to Raph, I heard him…splinter got some tea, he really appreciated it, he was the only one that was happy with my gift, me myself got new wrist pads from Leo, a few tools from Mikey from Raph I didn't get anything, splinter gave me a letter but I were not allowed to open in until tonight.

the rest of the day I watched TV, I think my brothers were trying to avoid me, I don't know why though, they went out patrolling when I was in the bathroom. Why ask me if I wanted to come? I only slow them down right? Splinter didn't say anything either.

After laying down on my bed I opened the letter…

"_**Hello Don!**_

_**I have a present for you, come up as fast as you have read this!**_

_**Merry Christmas!**_

_**~April " **_

I got out from my room and making my way to April, hoping that she can make my Christmas better…

* * *

_**D**_on got to April's house, climbed on the fire ascape to get up to April's window, she opened it after he had knocked a couple of times, it was really cold outside!

"Hey April, what's up?" he asked as he walked in and took a seat on the couch.

"Not much…I heard what Mikey did to the battle shell, I promes that splinter will punish him for that" April said sitting beside him.

"Yea, it was pritty damaged…" Don sat there twisting and turning in the thick silence.

After just sitting there for a minute, just thinking it was time to break the silence, Don took a breath.

"So, April, what was it you wanted?" he asked

"Oh right, I almost forgot!" she said, walking from the room into her bedroom, coming back with a white, big box with red bow on it. She gave him the box.

"Merry Christmas" she said, giving him a kiss on the cheek. Don started opening the box, in it was a brand new laptop! It was so shiny, he didn't know what to say.

"You like it? I saw it in the store and immediately thought about you"

"I..I don't know what to say, thank you!, but, this must have been very expensive"

"It doesn't matter, you're worth it, and you needed a new one"

"God April, you're the best!" he took the laptop out from the box and opened it, it was beautiful, the color were a light green and the keys were white.

April had also made it fun by putting a turtle sticker in one of the corners on the front, she sure knew how to make a geek turtle happy. I laid the laptop down in the box again so nothing would happen to it. April and I sat there talking for a while.

"So how's things at home?" April asked, I didn't really feel like talking about it.

"It's ok, we're all okay" he said.

April nodded, it looked like she was thinking of something.

"Splinter wanted me to talk to you about something, maybe it's a little personal but he's concerned…how are you feeling home Don? Are you okay? If not, you know you can always come here to talk, with me and you have Splinter, he's worried about you, telling me that you're out of focus on practice and that you seem sad…"

"_My brother's don't want anything to do with me, of course I'm not feeling okay!" _Donnie thought to himself. "Nothing's wrong, I'm just a little tired, that's all" he lied

"Are you sure, you know you can talk to me" April said with a frown on her face.

"I know, thank you but there's nothing wrong so there's nothing to talk about" he said. "Oh, okay then…,well are you hungry? I'm gonna warm up some food from dinner, want some?" she asked, she got up from the couch, making her way to the kitchen.

"Yes, that would be great" he wasn't in a hurry anyway, not like his brother's would care if he was gone all night, except if something broke and they needed it repaired, then I'm good enough paying attention to…**.** They sat in the kitchen, eating and talking a long time until Donnie needed to get home.

"I'll see you soon April" Donnie said, he took his laptop under his arm.

"Yes, of course! Good night Don, safe run home" she said

"Always, good night and thanks again" he clamed out of the window, jumped down to the streets and down through the sewers, straight back home.

_**W**_hen the door opened to the lair, he saw Splinter on the couch, probably waiting for him to come back, Don sat down beside his master.

"Welcome home, Donatello, good visit at our friends ? Splinter asked turning the TV off.

"It sure was Sensei, look what April got me!" Don showed him his new computer.

"It's a very nice gift my son"

"I couldn't even say a word at first, I was so shocked" Don explained

"I see, it's late, I think we both should go to bed and I have had a talk with Michelangelo and he is going to clean up the mess he have caused." Splinter stood

"Thank you sensei, see you tomorrow" Don said seeing his master returning to his room, closing the door behind him. Don got to his room, locking the door.

He went to sleep in less then 5 minutes.

* * *

**Malin Pov**

_**N**_ow we have a diagnosis, my mother have lung cancer. I heard the doctors talking to grandma, telling her that she won't survive and that she only have about 5 more month to live, I cried the whole night, I could not fall asleep.

That Christmas turned into hell…

* * *

**A/N ****:**_Ok so it has been I while sense I updated, this chapter's a little longer so I hope you're not too mad at me haha, anyway, it was a sad chapter, more will be up soon enough! _


	5. Chapter 4

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Thank you all for the reviews! Glad you like it so far, here's the next chapter!**

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

5.

The next day, Donnie sat on he living room couch with his new computer.

"Damn does this computer work great!" Donnie though as he read through the pages on the screen.

"Hey, Donnie what've ya got there?"Raph asked, sitting down next to him.

"Laptop, got it from April" "No shit!, it looks expensive, how did she afford it?" Raph asked. "I have no idea but it works great" Donnie said, moving the computer to his lap" "Let me look at it" Raph said. " I don't know Raph…" ""aw c'mon I'm not gonna break it for ya' just gonna watch a'right?" "Fine.." Donnie gave Raph his laptop just when Mikey walked into the room, he saw the computer, run up to them on the couch and took Donnie's laptop out of Raph's hands. "Mine now!" Mikey screamed, he tried to run away but Raph got a hold of Mikey's bandana, starting pulling him backwards, Mikey dropped the laptop to the floor, Raph pulled future and Mikey fell on the computer crushed it with his weight. "Look what you did Mikey! You broke it!" Raph said, furious. "Hey it wasn't my fault! You were the one making me fall on it!"

"Yea but If you could just for once keep your hands for yourself, I wouldn't have had to!"

Donnie sat there listening to his brothers blaming each other, Donnie got up, collecting all the peaces of his broken laptop, and then got into his room, locked the door, he needed to be alone.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Well, now everything's done, when my mom pass I'll live at my grandma, my mom's only crying, I can't stand see her like that, that's why she is in my room, the clock had just turned to 11:00 pm, it was dark outside but the lamps in the city made the dark go away, even the stars.

Next to Malin's window were a ladder, it led to the roof of the house, Malin climbed out of the window and up on the roof, sitting down, it was cold out, it still were early January and the snow were frozen to the ground, it sparkled in the lights. Malin felt like crying but no tears came and tomorrow school starts again. "There must be more to life then this" Malin though, she got up and got to the end of the roof looking down, it must have been at least 3 meters down…

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

At the same time Donnie climbed out of a manhole and up on the street, he walked two steps then he started thinking, he was on his way over to April's, he needed an excuse if she asked if the computer worked, Donnie really hated lying but sometimes you have no other choice. He stood there for a minute then suddenly he hears a small scream, he looks up and something or, someone landed on him, he fell backwards with the figure on him, it didn't move. When he was free from his shock he lifted what he now saw was a girl, he laid her in the snow, looking down at her. She was bleeding slightly from her forehead, didn't look to serious, he looked up, "Must have felled down or something" he though, he lifted her so they weren't exposed to the world, Donnie took off his coat and circled it around the girl to keep her warm, Donnie shivered, the girl moaned before opened her eyes, looked around and then she saw Don, first she just stared, then she started to breath very fast and let out a very loud scream, Donnie covered his "ears" and backed quickly hiding in the shadows, Malin got herself together and said with squeaky voice.

"No wait, come back" first then she felt the coat on her, the thing must have given it to her. "Are you still here?…can you speak?" She heard a low "Yes" as reply. "I'm…I'm sorry for screaming, I didn't, I mean I didn't mean to…sorry" she tried to explain. "It's alright, I get that a lot, you're not the first to scream" Don said "I'm really sorry anyway…what's your name?" Malin asked as she hugged the coat tight to her, trying to stay warm. "…Donatello, what's yours?" Don asked, "Malin" She answered. "Nice meeting you Malin" " the pleasure is all mine…can I see you again, I think that you may want this back?" Malin said pointing at the coat.

"Promise you wont scream again, once was enough" Don said, little unsure.

" I promise" Malin said, Donnie stepped out so Malin could see him, she saw a human formed turtle, she saw the shell and also green skin, a plastron and also the purple bandana on his head. "You're…You're a turtle?" it wasn't really a question so Donnie didn't answer just let her look. "How did you? " Malin started but Donnie interrupted her. " I can't tell you, it can put both of us in danger but there is one thing a want to know" Don said stepping closer to the girl.

"What is that?" Malin asked, running her fingers through her hair.

"Why did you fall from the roof?" Don asked worried but still curious.

"I slipped, I was out taking some air and stood to close to the edge" She lied, but she didn't want a complete stranger know she had tried to do…something else.

" I see, lucky I was there so you could land on me then" Don said laughing a little.

"Yea, lucky…" Malin said giving a small giggle. "Well ehem, maybe you should get inside and clean up that wound on your forehead" Don said. "Yea, I think you're right" Malin got up, took off Donnie's coat and gave it o him. " It was Nice meeting you Donatello" Malin said and held out her hand to be shaken, "You can call me Don, It was nice meeting you too, Malin" He took Malin's hand, shaking it loosely, when they let go, Malin turned away and started walking around, then quick she turned to face Don who still stood there watching after her. "Don?" She asked. "Yes?" He answered. "Do you think we can meet some other time? Another place too, maybe?" Malin suggested. "Yea, sure, Wait, here" Don said walking up to her giving her his coat once again. "Keep it, then I have a reason to come back" Malin only smiled and said a short "thanks" as she turned around again. "I'll see you" Said Don. "And I'll see you, good night" Malin said walking up the stair to her front door. "Good night" Don said to himself after Malin had walked into the house.

Donnie forgot about April and got back to the lair as fast as he could, into his room and fell asleep.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Malin got into the house and her grandma saw the wound and started yelling at her about how stupid street fights are and then she pulled her by her arm along to the bathroom cleaning the wound then she was ordered to bed.

Malin was laying in her bed, thinking about Don, hopefully she would see him soon enough…

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Alright so now the stories starting to run ;D I'll try to post new chapters more often (it's really boring to wait, sorry for that) hope you liked the new chapter! Please leave a Review and let me know what you think :D:D TC!**

___________________________________________________________________


	6. Chapter 5

The new year came and school started.

As Malin walked home from school that day, she started singing on a tune her mom used to sing for her when she was a little girl.

Malin had a great singing voice, a shame that no one knew that.

Malin reached the door of the house she was living in an stepped inside. Her mother was lying on the couch. Malin's mother had become very weak these days and Malin knew she wasn't going to make it much longer, the thought scared her so she usually ignored the fact but she knew she couldn't ignore it forever. With tears in her eyes, Malin climbed the stairs up to her room.

Her mother wasn't going to be present at her 15th birthday, she would be stuck with her brother and grandmother...

Later that evening Malin decided to take a walk, she could not stand to stay in that house for too long. It was to sad to see her mother struggle to get in the kitchen for a glass of water and her brother was locked up in his room or having her grandmother screaming at her for no reason. It was better for her to be outside. Malin walked into the 2nd time around store, she knew she could always go there if she needed to get away.

April came down the stairs talking to someone on the floor above them. When she saw Malin she was greeted with a big smile.

"Hi there Malin, haven't seen you in a while, how are you holding up?" April asked.

"Hi, it's as usual, school's hell, my family is breaking apart and I dream about strange creatures after falling down a roof." Malin answered.

"I'm sorry to hear that" April responded.

"It's okay, it will all get better in time, I hope" Malin said sitting down on a chair next to the counter.

"But you're okay, no broken bones or anything ?" April asked.

"No I'm fine" Malin said.

"I'm sorry I would invite you up to my apartment but I kind of have visitors" April apologized

"It's alright, I just needed to get out of the house, I wont bother you, I'll see you around April"

As soon as Malin had left the store April went up to her apartment where Don and Leo was waiting for her.

"Sorry Guys, it was an old friend, I've known her sense she was a little girl. She's going through a rough time right now." April explaned.

"No worries April, we can come back later if you girls want to talk" Leo offered.

"No she left I told her I had company" April Answered

"Oh, okay...how come we've never heard of this girl before?"Leo asked.

"I've never had a reason to bring her up and her life is kind of personal, don't you think?" April Said.

"Yea, I guess, but it feels kind of strange that we've never seen her around before" Leo said.

"It doesn't matter, I'm sorry guys but you're not going to meet her ether so can we please talk about something else?" April said sitting down on the couch.

"Okay, so back to business" Don said and sat down next to April with his broken laptop in his lap.

That evening did not pass by fast.

* * *

20th March

Malins birthday.

Her mother had been hospitalized and obviously not around. But she was still alive.

Malins brother had not been around for the latest three days so he wasn't expected to come home anytime soon.

Malin lay in her bed.

The plan was for her to finish some of her homework but her heart was aching. She had no idea why she cared so much.

Her family never celebrated anything and specially not birthdays so why did it hurt so much this year?

Malin rose and walked down the stairs to the phone and dialed Aprils number. She waited and then April picked up.

"Hello?" April answered

"Hi April, It's Malin" Malin responded.

"Oh, Hi birthday girl, what's up?" A rustling sound could be heard in the background of Aprils voice.

"Not much, I was wondering if you had time to spend some time together?" Malin explained.

"No celebration this year ether eh?" April asked.

"No" Malin answered plainly.

"How about a Pizza and a movie tonight? I'll talk to your grandmother and let her know we'll have a sleep-over, that's okay with you?" April suggested.

"That will be great! See you tonight April"

Then Malin hung up the phone, she immediately felt relieved and happy that she was not going to spend the night in her own house and April was wonderful company in times like these. April had a sense of humor that was very rare and laughing was a promise and that was exactly what Malin needed right now.

* * *

Don and his brother was just stepping out on the Dojo mat and prepared for practice. The hour passed quickly and Don was proud of himself. He had been able to keep up with his brothers this time.

"Wow Don, I must have underestimated you, you actually were able to keep up some of the moves this time, impressive!" Mikey said teasingly.

"What do you mean 'some of the moves'?" Don asked kind of offended.

"Yea well you did it, just not as good as the rest of us" Mikey said.

"What is your problem? all of you seem to have a problem with me lately, why don't you all just get of my shell and leave me alone! Don shouted and left the lair as quickly as he could, he needed to get some air.

The movie was over, the pizza was eaten and the girls had went to bed when Don got the window open and climbed into Aprils apartment. It was dark in the building, Don took a look at the time, 1.15 AM. He did not mean to get there so late, after just running around the city he'd lost track of time but he had no plans on going home, Don needed to be alone from his brothers at the moment and hopefully April would let him stay for a couple of days but he wasn't going to wake her to ask, he would ask in the morning. April usually did not have any problems with them staying at her apartment. Don took a chair and sat down and slowly fell asleep.

He would ask her in the morning.

**There sorry u guys for killing you for so long by not updating anything, I've worked way to hard with this one, I will blame the lack of ideas, I tried to brainstorm with a friend but not to much help there, anyway I hope you enjoy the next chapter!**


	7. Chapter 6

**CH 6:**

"Hey, Donny wake up"

"What?" Don answered waking up from a deep slumber. Don opened his eyes and saw Leo standing in front of him.

"Leo what are you doing here?" Don asked getting up from the chair he'd been sleeping on, Don's back ached and he felt much worn out.

"I got worried, it's not like you to run out like that and stay out all night, who knows what could have happened?" Leo answered and pointed at the kitchen and the two brothers went to sit down by the kitchen table with a cup of coffee in their hands.

"I'm fine, you could have called you know?" Don said sipping the dark liquid.

"I just figured you were too upset to talk to us, what exactly happened to you last night? You just snapped at us for no reason, I've never seen you so out of control Don, talk to me, I'll listen" Leo said with compassion in his voice.

"That's just the thing Leo you won't listen, none of you ever do. You all assume that there's something wrong with me but you have never bothered to think that you did something wrong to upset me" Don answered.

"How are we supposed to know when you won't talk to us?"

"I should not have to tell you how bad your behaviour is towards me, you all should realise it by yourselves!" Don shouted annoyed, he just wished his brother would go home soon and leave him alone.

"Well apparently we don't do that and what do we do that's so bad anyway, is it because Mikey tease you in practise? Come on Don it's Mikey you can't take that personal."

"I knew you wouldn't understand can you just go home and leave me alone for a couple of days? I'll be back when I'm ready."

Don stood up from his chair and went to the fridge. He would have breakfast ready for April when she woke up.

"Alright Don but I still think that we should solve this as soon as possible, if there is something wrong you really need to tell us, I'll have a talk with the guys when I get back to the lair, I will be back tomorrow and then you're coming home with me rather you like it or not." Leo said and with that he stood and left the apartment ignoring Don's protest.

An hour passed after Leo left and Donny was finished making pancakes that was set on the table and coffee was ready to be poured.

Don was reading the newspaper when he heard footsteps and someone entering the kitchen.

"Good morning April, I made breakfast. I know I should have called before I got here but I left the lair in a hurry last night and didn't want to go back." Don said not looking up from the newspaper he was reading.

Then suddenly Don hears a glass hit the floor and a girl is standing in the door opening.

She looked around 14, had brown hair and glasses, then Donny realised that he had met this girl before, she was the one that had fallen of the roof a couple of months ago.

"Don't scream!" Don said quickly, afraid the neighbours would hear her and call the police.

Malin just stared at him, she couldn't believe her eyes, and she knew she had seen him before or at least something that looked like him but she thought that was a dream.

She never expected to see him again…

"It's you again, what are you doing in my friend's apartment you creep!" Malin said still in a little bit of shock.

"I was going to ask you the same thing…Except for the creep part" Don answered.

Just then, April walked up behind Malin and saw Don over Malin's shoulder. Don was now standing up ready to leave if he needed to.

April just took a look at both of them and it was followed by a long silence.

"Well…this is awkward" April said. Then Don took a breath and said

"April, I'm sorry I know we are supposed to call before we get here but I got here so late last night and didn't want to wake you, I'm sorry, I'll go home" He made his way to the window.

"No Don, wait! You can stay, and come on she have already seen you now, it's no need to hide" April said and Don stayed and slowly walked away from the window so no one outside could see him.

"Okay Malin, just take the time you need to melt this and I will talk to Donny in the meantime alright? Why don't we all sit down in the living room?" April said and both Malin and Don followed her to the living room and they all sat down.

Malin was still trying to understand everything, this was the same Don that had saved her, He had kept her from freezing in the cold…She still had his coat at home.

"Okay Don, what is going on, you have never spend the night at my apartment without an invitation"

"I know April, I just needed to get away, and my brothers think that I'm in their way in battle so I figured I'll stay away for a while."

"I'm sure they didn't mean it like that and even if they did you should still talk to them instead of hiding here" April said.

"I'm not hiding, Leo knows I'm here, He's coming back tomorrow and then we'll talk, I just don't think I should have to explain myself, they should know what they're doing wrong"

"Sometimes people need some help to realise their mistakes, you can stay here tonight if you promise you will talk to your brothers tomorrow"

"Fine" Don answered, he wanted this conversation to be over with.

"Are you okay Malin?" April asked, watching the girl in the armchair next to the couch that April and Don was sitting in.

"Yes I'm fine" Malin said and a smile spread over her lips.

Then the phone started ringing and April got up from the couch to answer it.

"Hello?"

April was on the phone for about 5 minutes before hanging up, when she returned to the living room April had a sad look on her face.

"Malin, Sweetheart…I'm so sorry I have to tell you this but…your mother passed away last night"

* * *

**Alright, well, I have a new laptop now so hopefully I can upload faster yey!**

**Hope you liked the new chapter, more to come, stay with me**

**TC! **


	8. Chapter 7

**CH.7**

The TV was on in the living room of April's apartment.

Malin sat alone on the couch in the middle of the night, she had been crying for hours now. To lose your mother is bad enough but when you're fifteen you don't really know how to move on and when you lose someone you love you only remember all the good times wish makes you miss the person more.

Malin had been allowed to stay at April's for a couple of days. Malin's grandmother said she needed to be alone for a while to get over her own sorrow.

Don had been watching Malin on the couch for a little while now from a distance hoping he could come up with an idea to get her to forget about her hurting for at least a minute or two.

He got into the living room and sat down in the armchair next to the couch. To see Malin's red eyes and blank stare made his heart ache, no one deserved to feel this kind of pain, unfortunately it's a part of life.

"I'm really sorry about your mom" Don said after a long silence.

"I don't get you…you have a loving family the little I've heard of them and as far as I can tell they've never been intentionally cruel to you, you don't know how really bad things can get, you should be happy you've had such luck" Malin said sobbing.

"You don't know what you're talking about…"Don answered.

"I know exactly what I'm talking about, this person Leo who I'm guessing is your brother is coming back for you tomorrow so you can solve your problems, at least he cares enough to talk about your troubles, my mom died last night in the hospital and my grandmother can't stand to have me home because she is sad, instead of comforting each other she is selfish and only think about herself!"

"So just because you've had bad luck and have troubles that are more serious, mine doesn't matter?" Don said getting annoyed by this girl's ignorance.

"Don't you dare call this bad luck, you've had issues with your brother for how long, a couple of months? This is my life, nothing in this world has been easy for me so it's not even fair you compare us two! You can continue your happy life tomorrow after your talk with your brother and I'll go back to the hell I call my life!" Malin almost yelled out then got up from the couch and went out on the balcony to get some fresh air and to calm herself down, it wasn't like her to become this angry but could you really blame her?

Don took a deep breath and followed Malin out on the balcony

"Listen, I'm sorry, I shouldn't be arguing with you about this…I know you're right it's not easy to lose a parent especially when you're so young, I can't even imagine how it would be if I lost my father and I know my brothers love me even though they don't show it too often. And your life may have been a living hell, I don't know that… but one thing I do know is that it's just the beginning and I promise you that it will get better…" Don hesitated before letting the final sentence leave his mouth "And jumping from a rooftop won't solve anything…"

"You never came back" Malin said after a long silence.

"What do you mean?"

"Your coat…you never came back for it, why?" Malin asked, tears were still running down her cheeks.

"I don't know, maybe I was too afraid to face you again…to be honest, it all happened so fast and if I wouldn't have left my coat with you I would have thought it all was a dream" Don explained. "That coat could have been a good thing to have now though, it's freezing out here, maybe we should go back inside? We don't want to catch a cold"

It was still early spring and the snow was still lying thick on the ground.

"My mother was a great person, she was funny and smart, and always made me feel safe. My family were ok when I was younger, my mother, my brothers and I, sure we had a hard time to make things work with money and everything after our father left us but we made it work somehow but then one of my brothers were killed when he was walking home from school and my mom was heartbroken. His name was Derek…he was 12 at the time, I was 10 and Jonas was 13…And I always have this thought that what if Derek was still alive, would my mom had stayed away from the cigarettes and the alcohol and still be alive?"

Malin started shivering as the tears continued to roll down her face.

"Come on, you need to get some sleep it's almost 3 in the morning, I'll be by your side until you fall asleep" Don said and laid his arm around her shoulders and led her inside, closing the balcony door behind them and entered the guestroom together. Malin wrapped the covers around her and lay down.

"Where are you going to sleep?" Malin asked as Don sat down on the floor, resting his back on the frame of the bed.

"I'll take the couch, don't worry about me get some rest"

"Will you be here when I wake up?" Malin said slowly drifting off to sleep.

"I hope so"

"Good, I'm happy I got to see you again" After that Malin fell asleep but Donnie didn't leave the room immediately, he just sat there watching the girl sleep. Even when this girl had suffered so much the latest couple of hours she still looked peaceful when she was asleep.

Don turned off the lights and left the guestroom and went for the couch and sat down, and his thoughts came to the night when he had met Malin for the first time…He wanted and needed to get to know this girl…

* * *

**Okay so hope you liked it, much more to come so hang on ^^ **

**TC!**


	9. Chapter 8

**CH.8**

The morning came. Don and April were having breakfast in the kitchen and Malin was still asleep, either April or Don wanted to wake her after the day before.

"I can't believe that one girl can go through so much and still be so strong" April said taking a sip of her coffee.

"Well, she kind of have to but it's great that you're supporting her through it all April"

"When will your brothers be here?"

"I don't know but hopefully they will take their time" Don said plainly.

"It's better to talk to them Don so they know how you feel"

"I just wish I wouldn't have made such a big thing out of all of this, it will eventually blew over and it will go back to normal, I mean come on we're four brothers, there would be a problem if we got along all the time, I'm not saying that it's okay the way they're acting but still it could be worse"

Don got up from his chair and placed the dishes in the sink.

"You seem to have change opinion about your brothers' behaviour"

"I've just had a lot to compare too"

"Hey Donnie, can I ask you something?" April asked.

"Yea sure April"

"I was on my way to the bathroom last night and could hear Malin and you talking in the guestroom and Malin said she was happy to see you again, have you two met before?"

"Just once and it was long ago, she tried to commit suicide by jumping off a rooftop, luckily I was there to catch her" Don had a sad face on his face. The memories from that night repeated in his head.

"What? What are you saying, Malin would never do that, I know she have had a rough time lately but she would never go that far!"

"And I wish that it would be true but I was there that night April, she said that she slipped but I knew that was not true"

"What are we going to do?" Now April was really concerned, she never could have guessed that Malin would do something like that. She was also grateful that Donnie had been there at the right time to save her.

"The only thing we can do is to be there for her when she needs us, she shouldn't have to go through this alone"

"But what will happen when she moves back in with her grandmother? I don't know that woman at all, what if she can't take good care of Malin?"

"We can't really do anything about that, she is Malin's guardian, we just have to make sure that Malin comes to us when she needs us"

The second Don had finished that sentence Malin came into the kitchen, poured herself a cup of coffee and then faced April.

"Good morning hun how are you holding up?" April asked the girl in front of her.

"Ok I guess, I trying not to think too much"

"Okay then, what would you like for breakfast? I can make you some pancakes?" April said trying to get the girl to smile a little.

"No it's fine I'll just take some coffee with me to the TV"

"Oh alright, you want to do something fun today, maybe go to the theatre and watch a movie?" April tried.

"No, I rather just stay in but you can go if you want" With that Malin left the kitchen and sat down in the living room.

The TV was on in an instant and the sound from the morning news could be heard. At the same time a knock on the window could be heard. Don saw Leo and his brother outside on the balcony. It was broad daylight and they could easily be seen by the neighbours, a risky move. Don opened the balcony door for his brothers and they all got inside. Leonardo force when he saw the girl on the couch, he'd never seen her before. The girl watched him for a second before she turned her attention back to the TV, clearly the didn't want to talk to anyone and Leo was fine with that, he wasn't really sure what she did there but she seemed to be okay with them all being there.

"_Guess she'd talked to Donnie earlier_" Leo thought then turned to face Donnie who was watching the floor.

"So Don, you want to stay here and talk or would you prefer to come home with us?" Leo asked.

"Let's go home, I don't want to bother April or Malin" Don said and his brothers turned to leave.

"I'll be back later okay April?" Don asked.

"Yes sure Donnie, you're always welcome"

With that Don left with his brothers.

* * *

Back at the lair the four brothers took a seat in the living room, getting ready for the uncomfortable conversation that was about to take place.

"So, guess I should start by telling you all why we're sitting here right now" Don sighted and took a look at each brother.

"I just feel that the way you've all acted towards me lately is not okay, I feel like bullied in my own home and I just think that you all should notice how we act around each other and.."

"I'm gonna stop you right there Donnie and tell you how stupid it is that we're even having this conversation!" Of course it was Raph who interrupted and this trigged Leo off.

"Raph just be quiet and listen!" Leo said pointing a finger in Raph's face. The hand was fast punched down and they all knew that an argue was about to start.

"Well isn't it the leader who always jumps in and makes sure everybody's behaving as he please!" Raph was pushing Leo's nerves and as soon as Leo's patients were gone, hell would break loose.

"Stop it Raph, now you're just being ridicules!"

"You're the one who think you're better then all of us, not me!"

"Guys!" Don interrupted. He could at least try to stop the fight before it got any worse. "You all see what I mean? We have to stop acting like this!"

"Fuck you Donnie and fuck your problems if you even can call that a problem, it's time to grow up and you better do it now, it will save you from the pain you'll feel later on, the rest of us already know this family's fallin' apart, it's 'bout freaking time you realise it as well!" Raph got up from his seat and stormed out of the lair. Leo didn't even try to stop him, he was just happy that Raph had left, he didn't do any good anyways.

"Well, Don I guess I'm sorry, I didn't see it as being bullying I was just being honest" Mikey said, it was the first he'd said the entire time they'd all been in the room.

"Well I appreciate your honesty Mikey but it was still painful to hear, especially from one of you, I mean you're my brothers, we're supposed to support each other" Don saw the pleading look in Mikey's eyes. He knew Mikey was sorry he would forgive him but he also wanted to know that he didn't have to feel hurt around his own family.

"We know we can change Don and we'll do our best" Leo said.

"Thanks, it means a lot"

It became silent for a moment, they all were thinking of what to say. Mikey was the first one to speak.

"Raph still has a point though" the silent continued and the thought were in all their heads, maybe their family really was falling apart…

* * *

**There you go, sorry for the wait! Pls R&R!**


	10. Chapter 9

CH.9

One month later Malin was back at her grandmother's house.

The mood in the house was still very low, no one didn't really know what to say wish was understandable sense it'd only been a month after Malins mother had passed away.

Malin and her grandmother had been seated in the living room now for almost two hours planning their future. Jonas got arrested last night, he was caught selling drugs to some punks in an ally not too far away from here and would probably spend his next 4 years in prison.

"So you agree with me that this will be the best option for us?" Malins grandmother asked.

"Yes I think we need it" Malin took a quick look over the papers on the small table.

"Then it's settled, I'll prepare the arrangements" Malin nodded and got up from her seat to get her jacket.

"I'm heading over to Aprils, to tell her the news" Malin informed from the hallway.

"Alright, say hello from me as well"

"I will, bye!" And she stepped out of the front door and made her way towards Aprils apartment building.

Malin had spent a lot of time with April and Don the latest month and they'd all become really close friends but Don and Malin had a special bond between them, one that could rarely be broken. They shared everything with each other, every thought, every memory, they'd build one of these friendships that could last forever.

Don was there when Malin stepped into the apartment, he and April were watching a movie.

"Hi Malin come on in and join us, there's popcorn if you want some!"

That was Aprils voice that could be heard. The curtains were pulled down in front of the windows only letting tiny striped of sunshine enter the room, winter had moved over to spring and the snow was almost gone

Malin took off her jacket and hung it one of the hooks in the hallway then she joined her friends in the living room. April was seated in the armchair next to the couch were Donnie sat. Malin took the empty seat next to Donnie's and watched the movie for a minute or two, then she could feel Donnie's arm shift a little as it came to rest behind her on the back of the couch.

Malin was a bit surprised by his sudden move, she glanced up towards his face but he didn't look back. Malin took a chance and leaned in to rest her head on his shoulder and after she did Donnie's arm wrapped around her. The both of them kept that position until the movie was over.

It had suddenly become dark outside, the small group had watched movie after movie and all of a sudden the day was over.

"I think it's time for me to go home now it's getting late" April and Donnie nodded.

"Yea I should probably get going as well, I can walk you home Malin if you want?" Don said with a gentle smile on his face.

"Yes sure, that would be grate" Malin took her jacket and the two of them said good night to April as they stepped out from the apartment.

They were both silent until they made it out on the street.

"So, what did you think of the movies?" Don asked. They started walking side by side towards Malin's house.

"They were okay, got a little tired at the end though"

"Yea same here…Malin can I ask you something?"

"Of course you can Donnie, what is it?"

"Em, it's kind of awkward that I'm asking you this now but I need to know"

"Come on Don, just ask already"

"Do you think that there could be more?"

"What do you mean?"

"With us, do you think we could me more than just friends? It was silent for a moment, Malin didn't really know what to answer to that.

"Why do you ask?" She finally managed to ask.

"It's just…I don't think that I could just stay friends with you because I like you too much" They stopped walking and turned towards each other, just looking into each other's eyes, trying to find what they really felt for one another.

Don leaned in and they both met for a kiss. It was slow and soft, the kind of kiss you never wanted to end. When Don pulled away he studied Malin's face to see any kind of reaction. Then she smiled and Donnie smiled back, no words needed to be said because they both knew how they felt and they leaned in for yet another kiss. And for the next minute the world was harmless.

Another month passed and Malin's and Donnie's relationship grew stronger, it was now the beginning of June and summer break was just around the corner.

Malin knew that she would have to tell Don the news soon but with all the happy thinks that had happened lately she didn't want to ruin it all even though she knew that it was only a matter of time anyway.

Malin and Don decided to see each other that afternoon on her back porch, Malin's grandmother would be out so there was no risk for Donnie to be seen.

_Heartbeats fast  
Colors and promises  
How to be brave  
How can I love when I'm afraid to fall  
But watching you stand alone  
All of my doubt suddenly goes away somehow  
One step closer _

They both sat down on the steps of the stair on the back of the house.

"So, what's going on, you sounded quite sad on the phone" Don said looked concerned.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you this earlier but I didn't want it to come in the way of anything"

"Malin what is it, come on you can tell me"

_Time stands still  
Beauty in all she is  
I will be brave  
I will not let anything take away  
What's standing in front of me  
Every breath  
Every hour has come to this  
One step closer _

Malin took a deep breath before she continued.

"Me and my grandmother are moving to Florida next week"

Don was silent, he needed a moment to understand what he'd just been told.

"Why?" Don didn't show any emotion, he needed to know why.

"My grandmother and I decided that it would be the best for us considering everything that's happened here lately"

"For how long have you been planning this?"

"For a while now but like I said, I didn't tell you because I wanted us to enjoy our time together, I did not want our days to be numbered" Don was hurt, Malin could tell by the look In his eyes when he faced her, searching for some other kind of explanation.

"You should have told me…"

"I know Don, I'm really sorry…but it's only a matter of years, as soon as I turn 18 I can come back and we can be together again"

"If you don't want to go then why are you going?"

"I want to go Don, I have a lot of healing to do as well and I just can't do it here"

"It's amazing how much you've grown these latest couple of months Malin do you know that ?" A tiny smile made its way across Donatello's face.

"And it's all thanks to you Don"

_I have died everyday waiting for you  
Darling don't be afraid I have loved you  
For a thousand years  
I love you for a thousand more _

"I'll be here when you get back" Don said.

"And I'll come and find you as soon as I can" They both leaned in for a deep slow kiss, they both knew it was better to say goodbye now instead of going through the pain when the day came and she actually had to leave, sometimes to know that a person is close can save you from heart ache, when you know they're gone is when the real pain take place. This way it would feel like Malin would stay and three years would fly by and they would be together again.

_And all along I believed I would find you…_

* * *

All the stuff where packed and the truck was here to transport it all into our new home in Florida. Even though New York had been a hell hole from the beginning I would still miss it because the latest month had been everything I ever could have asked for. I fell in love.

* * *

"Hey Donny are you okay?" Mikey asked from behind me, he'd joined me in my lab. I was keeping myself busy with work so I wouldn't have to think too much.

"Yea Mikey, I'm fine did you want anything?"

"Nah, just wanted to check on you bro" he took the empty chair next to mine.

"You know bro, I know it might not seem like it right now but I bet that we'll get through this all of us, we might have our flaws as a family but we'll never turn our back on it and we'll fight for it no matter what" I couldn't help but smile at that, Mikey really knew what to say.

"You're right Mikey" He padded my shoulder and then stood and left the lab.

Mikey was right, we'd been to the bottom, now there was only up.

* * *

**That's it guys, hope you liked it! **

**I finally finished this one, took me long enough ? anyway so if you guys want it i could probably write an upfollowing story to this one but only if you want to ofc, let me know what you think :D**

**please R&R and Happy reading! :D**


	11. Misunderstood Sequel updates!

**Hi there!**

**I got some news and updates that could be interesting!**

**Right now I'm going through Misunderstood and correcting spelling and grammar, also changing a few parts that's just stupid, anyway chapter 1-3 is done so far and as soon as I'm done with the editing I'm going to start writing on the sequel! I've already started a little by brainstorming and stuff like that and I think you might like it ^-^**

**So yeah that was pretty much all I had to say, hope you will join me later on in the Sequel.**

**Take care! :D**


End file.
